Industries, corporates, and/or institutions (herein referred to as “institutions”) may have merchants and/or service providers (herein referred to as “merchants”) for providing services to the institutions. The institutions and the merchants may agree through a contract to provide bi-lateral services for customers of the institution for a period stated in the contract. For example, financial institutions (e.g., banks) may offer the merchants a contract for servicing customers having transaction accounts in the aforesaid banks. The merchants provide services to customers of the institutions by offering products and/or services in return for considerations from the institution. The customers may perform transactions with the merchants using the transaction accounts, for goods and services. The institutions on behalf of the customers may provide considerations to the merchants via, for example, merchant accounts. The merchant accounts are transaction accounts associated with the merchants. The merchant accounts may be provided to the merchants by the institutions. The institutions may provide services to the merchants in connection with the merchant accounts. The services may be termed as merchant servicing. The merchant servicing may include providing information associated with the customer transactions with the merchants, transactions with the institutions, and/or information relating to the merchant accounts. The institutions may provide services to the merchant by providing monthly account statements, transaction data online on the institution's website and/or information through customer care via helpline telephone numbers. The existing merchant servicing is insufficient to service the merchants.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a method, system and apparatus that enables merchant servicing through social media messaging channels.